ChanBaek - i Like U The Best
by PABLOCKBIGBANG
Summary: baekhyun sangat jutek terhadap chanyeol, tapi dia cinta chanyeol, baekhyun cemburu gara gara suho si raja gombal CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL , TAORIS, SULAY HEERRR !@! rumor gagal


FF||Chanbaek||I Like You The Best||1.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol.  
Byun Baekhyun.  
Suho.  
Lay.

Author : Choi Seung Wook / Chanbaek2min.

Genre : Romance.  
Rating : T.

note : semua ff ku pasti ada sulay, karena aku KrisTao SuLay shipper akut, tapi aslinya 2MIN shipper belum tergantikan oleh couple siapapun, karena tidak ada semesra 2MIN couple #asseekk  
Tapi aku kasih bocoran dikit deh, aku juga chanbaek shipper, kekeke apalagi pas ngelihat moment mereka to twit gimana gitu, tapi kenapa sulay belum ada ya?  
Ada yang pernah lihat moment sulay?

.

Hy anyeyong, sebelum cerita berlanjut, bagaimana kita berkenalan dulu? Baiklah, begini kalau tidak kenal maka tak sayang bukan, nama ku Park Chanyeol, aku berasal dari Keluarga Yang lumayan terpandang, bukannya aku sombong, tapi itu memang adanya ^^.  
Apa kalian tau aku sekarang lagi mengincar temannya lay hyung, dia bernama byun baekhyun , cantik, mungil, imut, cute, ah aku yakin jika kalian bertemu dengannya pasti kalian ingin membawanya kabur, ke KUA mungkin , tapi sebelum kalian membawa kabur nae sarang ! langkahi dulu mayat PARK Chanyeol !.

''hey wasappppppp brooo!''suho hyung menepuk pundakku, aku hanya tersenyum.  
Dia bernama kim joon myung tapi lebih akrab di panggil suho, suho itu sangat tergila gila sama namja yang bernama lay itu, dia terobsesi akan menjadikan lay itu istrinya -,-  
dan selalu mengumbar gombalan seperti saat ini.

''hy baby apa kau tau kenapa langit tidak ada bintangnya?''-suho.

''ya iya lah bagaimana mau ada bintang, orang sekarang masih siang :p''-lay

Ck! Poor suho !

''sudah kajja nanti kita telat masuk''ujarku menepuk pundaknya.

''ya sudah , bye Kim Yi Xing, suami mu mau pergi sebentar dulu ne, ok jangan bersedih baby''ujar nya lebay plus narsis, oh ayolah siapa yang tidak akan muntah mendengar gombalan yang tidak di masuk akal itu , cih !, sedangkan lay hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya malas.

Baiklah satu lagi akan ku bocorkan rahasia terbesarku, sebenarnya baekhyun itu istriku, kami dijodohkan saat lebih tepatnya setelah lulus SMA, tapi benar aku tidak bohong walaupun kami dijodohkan, aku asli mencintainya, tapi sayang dia saja yang tidak peka !

Setelah dosen sialan itu keluar aku menghampiri istri tercintaku, asal kalian tau , semua yang ada di campus ini belum tau kalau baekhyun itu istriku , hanya aku , baekkie, author dan tuhan lah yang tau hmm mungkin kalian juga.

''hy baby''

''apa sih''tuh kan dia kembali jutek, tapi tak apa walaupun dia jutek wajah nya tetap cantik mengalahkan cantiknya yang membuat ni cerita #maksud loh? #gak nyante !

''aigoo baby kenapa jutek, jelek tau''

''terus kalau aku jutek jelek kenapa , masalah !'' aku menutup telingaku sebelum tuli mendadak, aigo dia kenapa hoby sekali berteriak, aku tau suaranya itu bagus tapi lebih bagus kalau dia tidak berteriak bukan? lihat lah, kecil kecil tapi cempreng -,-

''hahahaha poor chanyeol, kajja kita menggoda yoona noona, kabar-kabar dia putus dari pacarnya''ujar suho yang entah kapan datangnya, membuatku terlonjak kaget !, keparat ! dengan entengnya dia berbicara begitu di depan istriku tercinta ! Ck mati aku ! Akhhh awas kau kim joon myun !

Bukkk

Aku terlonjak kaget saat Baekhyun mendorong tubuhku kasar dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan, aishhh dasar suho, kau ! Aishhh.

''eh tidak jadi deh, lay tunggu baby ayooooooo''teriaknya ! What !adghjkl ! Tidak jadi ! Aishhh suho lihat ku balas kau nanti !.

.

.

''jangan sentuh !''ujar baekhyun menggeplak tangan nakal chanyeol yang akan memeluk dirinya, sekarang mereka , em ani ! Lebih tepat nya baekhyun yang menonton film kartun kesukaan nya, petualangan dora -,-  
Sedangkan chanyeol berusaha membujuk istrinya itu, itu semua akibat suho, dia dengan blak blakan mengajaknya menggoda noona-noona cantik, dan itu berhasil membuat si baekhyun cemburu, sebenarnya baekhyun juga mencintai chanyeol, tapi dia berusaha memendam perasaan nya, ini, yeah walaupun mereka telah melakukan ehm ah you know lah First Night-

''baby ayolah, jangan cemburu''

''idih ! Siapa lagi yang cemburu''elak baekhyun jual mahal, tapi jangan sebut nama chanyeol kalau dia menyerah #cieeee #plak

''mengakulah, kalau tidak cemburu apa nama nya eum?'' tanya chanyeol sembari mengelus lembut pipi chubby baekhyun.

''ishh jauh kan tanganmu dari pipiku''baekhyun melepaskan tangan chanyeol dari pipinya.

''waegeure''-chanyeol.

''...''

"Nan niga jeil joha ... Niga jeil yeppeo ... Jinaganeun gotgot maeryeogi da heulleo ... Niga jeil joha neo hanamyeon dwae Gaseume saegyeodwo Niga sesangeseo jeil sojunghae Every time I like you Oh my love for you Neobakken eobseo nan I belong with you Crazy love for you" -beast i like you the best-

Blushhh

Seketika wajah cantiknya di penuhi semburat merah.  
Chanyeol melirik kearah baekhyun yang menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

''eotteee?''bisik chanyeol, baekhyun semakin menundukan wajah nya, malu ne :D

''oh my life for you''bisik chanyeol.

Beukkkkk

Baekhyun salah tingkah di buat nya lalu mendorong chanyeol, kemudia berlari dengan wajah memerah , chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri mendengar nyanyian yang chanyeol tadi nyanyikan, masih terngiang ngiang suara berat chanyeol saat menyanyikan lagu tadi, baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah bak kepiting rebus ke dalam boneka besar boneka beruangnya, pemberian chanyeol tepatnya.

''kya chanyeol pabbo, benci , benci'' kesal baekhyun malu-malu dan memukul mukul boneka beruang tersebut.

Grep

''siapa yang pabbo eum?''tanya chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan ada di atas ranjang dan memeluk istrinya itu.

''KYA !''kaget baekhyun, dan menutup wajahnya yang benar-benar merah saat chanyeol mengetahui tingkah konyol nya, namun menggemaskan tapi dimata chanyeol tidak dimata author kalau dimata author hanya tao lah yang cool and maco #kagak nyambung

.

''hari ini ada anak baru pindahan dari china , silahkan masuk''ujar dosen bername tag yunho itu, lalu muncul lah pemuda tinggi, dengan tatapan tajamnya yang tertutupi kaca mata.

''anyeyong, namaku huang zi tao kalian bisa memanggilku tao''ujar anak baru itu padat singkat dan jelas ! Tidak ada senyum di wajah evilnya ! Catat ! TIDAK - ADA - SENYUM - DI - WAJAH - ANAK - AUTHOR !

''kau bisa duduk sebangku dengan byun baekhyun tao-sshi, dan baekhyun angkat tangan mu'' perintah dosen yunho, baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, tao pun menurut lalu berjalan dan duduk di sebelah baekhyun.

''anyeyong''sapa baekhyun ramah.  
Tao yang melihat namja manis di depannya ini hanya menatap nya tampa kedip, 'neomu yeppo' fikirnya saat melihat senyuman baekhyun yang sangat mempesona itu, sedangkan chanyeol yang melihat tingkah anak baru itu hanya mendengus kesal, lain chanyeol lain lagi dengan suho yang tengah sibuk merangkai kata gombalan terampuh zaman dulu untuk menggombal yixing tercintanya itu -,-

''aishhh anak berwajah datar culun itu cepat sekali akrab sama nae baekkie''dengus chanyeol, tatapan nya tak pernah putus melihat kedekatan tao dan baekhyun , dan cara namja datar berkaca mata itu menatap istrinya tanpa kedip ! What the hell ! Siapa yang tidak cemburu ! Ok fine ! Seorang Park Chanyeol Cemburu !

''ok, sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita'' ujar dosen yunho mengakhiri materi, lalu diangguki semua siswa.

suho melempar kertas ke arah tao, dan tao melirik kertas kemudian matanya mencari siapa dalang yang berani melemparinya kertas, suho dan chanyeol sang pelaku langsung berpura pura tidur, dengan kepala di atas meja.

''gwanchana?'' tanya baekhyun perhatian.

''ne, im ok''ujar tao menaikkan kedua jempol nya, tapi aneh tidak ada senyuman diwajahnya, karena tao tidak tau cara tersenyum itu bagaimana. #aigoo sayang sini mama ajarkan bagaimana cara tersenyum.

''nanti kita pulang bersama, mau tidak?''tanya tao tepatnya menawarkan diri seperti saat menantu author yaitu bang kris menjual ikan asin di pasar pagi #plak

''tapi aku piket dulu'' ujar baekhyun.

''aku akan membantumu''ujar tao, baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, sedangkan chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan dua pasang tanduk di kepalanya.

''dasar anak culun itu, mencari perhatian kepada nae baekkie''ujar chanyeol kesal, suho yang mendengar umpatan chanyeol langsung berhenti menyusun kata kata cinta di kertas nya, kemudian muncul seringaian setan di wajah angel nya, membisikan sesuatu ketelinga chanyeol.

''bagaimana nanti pulang kita hadang si culun itu''bisik suho, chanyeol ber smirk ria lalu mengangguk.

''tidak buruk''jawab chanyeol, tao yang menyapu dekat kursi chanyeol tapi dengan santainya chanyeol membuang kertas sampah yang ada di mejanya.  
Tao melirik dengan tatapan datarnya menatap mata chanyeol.

Deg

'sepertinya aku mengenal ini anak' fikir chanyeol 'tapi dimana?'  
'tidak mungin dia , sedangkan bocah ini culun cupu, memakai kaca mata beda sama bettle ku itu dia tinggi tampan manis, tapi lebih cantik nae baekhyun' fikir chanyeol.

Sepulang sekolah tao berjalan menuju gerbang hendak menemui baekhyun yang menunggunya di depan gerbang tapi chanyeol dan asisten nya suho menghalanginya, tao yang sedang mendengar musik lewat headseath nya hanya memutar bola matanya malas, chanyeol menarik headnseath yang ada di telinga tao kemudian mendengar lagu yang di putar lewat headphone milik namja culun berwajah datar itu, chanyeol bersmirk mengejek, lalu menggeleng kan kepalanya.  
Suho menepuk pundak tao pertanda 'ikuti kami' tao hanya melangkah kan kaki nya malas mengikuti dua preman kesasar itu.

chanyeol mendorong tao ke dinding lalu memberi bogem mentah ke perutnya , membuat tao meringis tertahan.

''kau''

''andweee''teriak baekyuh tiba tiba menghadang chanyeol yang hendak memukul tao lagi.  
Chanyeol terkejut dengan kedatangan baekhyun.

Brukkk

Tiba - tiba tao yang ada di belakang baekhyun pinsan membuat perdebatan chanbaek terhenti, chanyeol dan suho segera membawa tao ke uks, karena dipaksa oleh baekhyun.

''eughh''lenguh tao dan memegang kepalanya pusing.

''kau tidak apa?'' tanya baekhyun khawatir.

''aku tidak apa''ujar tao lalu mulai beranjak dari ranjang uks.

''apa perlu ku bantu'' tanya baekhyun, membuat chanyeol yang masih ada di ruangan uks menggepalkan tangannya kesal.

''ani, aku tak apa, kajja kita pulang, aku bawa mobil'' ujar tao, baekhyun mengangguk, dan meninggalkan chanyeol dan suho tanpa sepatah katapun.

''ini mobilmu?''tanya baekhyun tak percaya.

''ne''

''keren'' ujar baekhyun, tao hanya menarik ujung bibirnya, bagaimana bisa namja cupu seperti tao memiliki mobil sport keluaran terbaru ini -fikir baekhyun.

.

''ingat nanti malam kita ada tanding mobil balap liar lagi, dan taruhan nya mobil sport keluaran terbaru kawan'' ujar suho.

''mwo?! Aku tidak boleh melewati ini''

''kau tau lawan mu itu tetap namja tinggi tampan manis itu yang membuat tangan mu patah''ujar suho, chanyeol menggepalkan tangannya.

''ck, tak akan ku biarkan aku kalah''ujar chanyeol bersmirk ria.

.

.

terdengar suara sorak yang membuat bising telinga.

Perempuan cantik tinggi dengan pakaian mini serba hitam dan belahan dada montoknya yang terlihat begitu besar sedang berdiri di tengah tengah mobil yang akan berpacu melawan angin.

''tersenyumlah baekkiee''bisik chanyeol dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuh mungil istrinya itu.

''kan sudah ku bilang aku tak ingin mengikuti balapan gila ini, aku masih sayang nyawaku'' ujar baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.  
Chanyeol melumat sebentar bibir kekasihnya.

''dengar baby, aku tidak mau membawa yeoja atau namja lain, karena aku tak ingin mencium namja atau yeoja lain, aku hanya ingin bibirmu''bisik chanyeol

Blush

''ah, kau ini sempat-sempatnya aishh''kesal baekhyun lebih tepatnya salah tingkah.

''lalu suho membawa namja atau yeoja lain?''tanya baekhyun melirik mobil sport di sampingnya.

''dia mana mau mencium namja atau yeoja lain selain lay itu''Jawab chanyeol enteng.

''berarti yang di bawanya lay?''tanya baekhyun tak percaya.

''begitulah''

Sedangkan di mobil sport satu lagi.

''aaayooooo what's up bro''seseorang mengetuk jendela kaca mobil sport suho, suho membuka kaca jendelanya dan membuka kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

''ayoooo bro''sapa suho dan ber-tos- ria.

''siapa yang kau bawa ini?''tanya namja itu.

''istriku''

''mwo jangan hmpphhhhh''perkataan lay di potong dengan ciuman panas suho..

''ck, percintaan anak zaman sekarang''ujar namja itu.

Brum brum

Suara menggema saat mobil terbaru itu datang membuat chanyeol dan suho yang ada di mobil masing masing langsung keluar.

Pemuda tampan tinggi dengan memakai pakaian kemeja dan celana jins hitam dipadukan dengan jaket berwarna hitam satu kata untuknya -tampan tapi berwajah manis-

''eh bukannya itu si culun, kenapa gaya nya berbeda''ujar chanyeol tidak percaya begitupun dengan suho, tao hanya menarik sedikit bibirnya, lalu mengulur kan tangannya menghadap chanyeol.  
Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan tao lalu ber hughfive.

''bersiaplah''bisik tao di telinga chanyeol sedangkan chanyeol dia hanya mendesah, lalu tao pergi menggandeng tangan yeoja nan sexy kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil sportnya.

Semua mobil sudah siap, yeoja sexy sudah memegang bendera dan mengacungkan tinggi.

Three

Two

One

Doooorrrrr

''saranghae''Ujar chanyeol lalu menancap gas kencang, baekhyun menutup matanya dan membalas jawaban cinta dari chanyeol.

sedangkan di mobil suho.

''lay kau tau''

''tau apa sih, sudah deh jangan menggombal, cepat tancap gas, semuanya sudah pada jalan aigoo''frustasi lay.

''kalau tidak ada bensin mobil pasti tidak bisa hidup begitupun aku tanpa kim yi xing, kim joon myung tidak akan bisa hidup, saranghae'' suho pun langsung menancap gasnya walaupun mobilnya yang terakhir melaju, dasar -,-

.

''kyaaa ! Jinjaaaa! ''teriak chanyeol dan melumat bibir baekhyun yang masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya.  
chanyeol lalu menarik baekhyun keluar.

''kau menang kawan'' ujar suho dan memeluk chanyeol.

Yap !

Juara pertama

Chanyeol

Zitao

Suho

Begitulah peringkat pemenang.

Suho memeluk lay dan mencium bibir lay lembut.

''tak apa, suatu saat aku pasti bisa membawamu menjadi juara satu''bisik suho, lay hany tersenyum, tumben tanpa gombalan mautnya -,-

''selamat''ujar tao, baekhyun yang melihat namja sebangku nya hanya melongo kaget, benarkah namja itu huang zi tao?

''kau tao kan?''tanya baekhyun tao hanya mengangguk.

''ne kau juga selamat mendapat juara ke dua tidak terlalu buruk''ujar chanyeol.

Brum brum

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan suho chanyeol dan tao.

keluarlah namja tampan berambut pirang, tinggi, sempurna, tao menghampiri namja itu lalu mengalungkan tangan nya di leher namja tampan itu kemudia mencium ah ani tepat nya namja tampab blonde itu langsung melumat bibir bibir tao, chanbaek sulay, hanya cengo melihat pertunjukan itu.

''bukannya itu namja yang mengalahkanmu tahun kemarin?''tanya suho.

''ck, ternyata namja cupu itu istrinya''ujar chanyeol.

''kau mengenalnya?''tanya suho.

''tentu, aku kan sepupunya, jadi kita taruhan waktu itu, tapi publik tidak mengetahui kalau aku sepupu-an dengannya''jawab chanyeol enteng, suho hanya ber oh ria.

''hy chanyeol dan sepupu iparku''ujar namja yang bernama wu yi fan itu.

''hm kris, ternyata dia namja mu''ujar chanyeol.

''tentu saja dia cantik kan''

''ani dia tampan''jawab lay yang sejak tadi selalu memandang tao tampa kedip.

''aishhh yixingieee, yang tampan itu aku bukan dia''kesal suho dan menarik wajah lay agar menatapnya.

''kekeke''semuanya hanya terkekeh.

.

.

''emmm yeoliie kan menang, apa yang yeollie mau dari baekkie?''tanya baekhyun malu-malu.

''aku mau-''

''kyaaa !''

Tbccccccccccccccc

Kya don't forget RCL ne cingu deul ku sayangggggggggggggg


End file.
